No todo es lo que parece
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: "Si estuvieras enamorada de la persona que nunca esperaste". "Y si te dieras cuenta de que la persona más cercana es un traidor". "Porque a veces todo lo que parece ser cierto es una mentira"...
1. Patronus

**Hola a todos. Una nueva historia, esta es una de las primeras que escribí y ahora e decidida subirla, re-editandola.**

**Ojala les guste. Es cortita: 4 capítulos. :)**

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Patronus**

La guerra estaba ya en su tiempo final; Harry Potter peleaba con Voldemort. Mientras sus amigos se deshacían de algunos mortifagos que no se habían rendido. Hermione, a pesar de saber que su amigo llevaba las de ganar, quería asegurarse y cerciorarse de que todos los malos estuviesen reducidos. Además, solo deseaba permanecer con vida para poder verlo, porque al fin después de toda la guerra podrían estar juntos. Ya no habría nada que los pudiera separar.

La castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un dementor se acercaba peligrosamente. Si bien estos seres habían sido traídos por un motivo en particular, los mortifagos los habían dejado para que el deceso de las victimas fuera más rápido.

El cielo se obscureció y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo. Una angustia apareció de la nada y sentimientos de culpa comenzaron a surgir. Se giro lentamente quedando casi a unos metros del dementor. Haciendo acopio a la última fuerza que le quedaba le apunto con la varita, pero provocar un pensamiento feliz, con tal miedo, le parecía casi imposible ya que sentía que le había absorbido toda la alegría que poseía. Si moría solo se lamentaría dos cosas: la primera; el haber peleado con él antes de que la guerra empezara y segundo; el que no le hubiera dicho cuanto lo amaba.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Trataba de mantenerse serena y fuerte, pero le era imposible. Moriría -bueno técnicamente quedaría como un cascaron vacio- sin haberlo visto antes y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Solo con ese pensamiento permitió que las lágrimas salieran.

Aceptando lo que vendría; le siguió apuntando, en ningún momento dejo de pensar en algo feliz, pero todo era suprimido por el miedo o la culpa. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el dementor, se dejo llevar y cayó de rodillas. Solo escucho y sintió.

—Expecto patronum —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Y lo supo, él estaba ahí.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos o lo que quedaba de ellos tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar. Escucho pisadas atrás suyo y supo que su padre le seguía.

La pelea final ya se estaba desatando, se encontraba seguro de aquello, solo podía esperar que Potter fuese el vencedor.

Se detuvo pensando en que parte de ese enorme castillo se encontraría ella. Decidió salir a los patios, lo más seguro es que estuviera allí ayudando sus amigos.

El exterior estaba destruido, grandes llamaradas y escombros en algunos lados se podían vislumbrar. Pudo ver como casi todos sus compañeros, profesores y otras personas se encontraban luchando con algunos mortifagos. Saco la varita solo por si la necesitaba en algún minuto y continúo caminando.

Cuando no le vio en ningún sitio estuvo a punto de irse, pero paró en seco cuando le vio a lo lejos; se le acercaba un dementor peligrosamente y ella solo mantenía la varita en alto, sabia lo difícil que sería provocar un pensamiento positivo. La estaba perdiendo y no lo permitiría. Corrió como si la vida se fuese en ello y solo logro escuchar a su padre gritarle.

Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, alzo la varita evocando el recuerdo más palpable y feliz que tenía.

—Expecto patronum —y de su varita salió una majestuosa nutria que alejo al dementor.

Ese Patronus diría más de lo que ambos quisieran dar a entender, pero el chico en lo único que podía pensar era en no perderla. Cuando el dementor se alejo, suspiro aliviado. La miro y se acerco lentamente a ella —Hermione —su voz se quebró al no poder ver ninguna reacción en su cuerpo. Ella lo miro, lloraba, y como pudo se levanto abrazándolo de inmediato. La estrecho más contra sus brazos —Temí perderte —le dijo.

—Lo siento —fue su respuesta entre sollozos—. Te amo, perdóname por lo de hace unas horas.

Él la alejo un poco y respondió: —Yo también te amo.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, ella le rodeo el cuello y así se permitieron reconocerse, nuevamente…

Quizás ese sería su último beso, ya que después de todo Draco Malfoy pertenecía a la filas de Voldemort. Aunque llegado el momento del juicio tenía una grata sorpresa para todos.


	2. Declaraciones que cambian las cosas

Holas :)

Antes de que comiencen a leer. La semana que paso estuve super tentada a borrar la historia y es que me di cuenta de que, quizás, a muchas no les valla a gustar porque es muy irreal. Pero luego decidí que puedo aguantar las criticas que surjan, así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los follows.

Disfruten *-*

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Declaraciones que cambian las cosas**

Harry era el gran vencedor el bien había acabado contra el mal. El chico se sentía feliz, pero de pronto recordó a sus amigos; vio a Ginny, a su lado, con la cual podría retomar su relación. A Luna que se encontraba mirando hacia algún sitio, el cual no le dio importancia. Un toque en su hombre y girando miro a Ron, que estaba agitado y nervioso, y al parecer venia llegando de algún lugar. Pero… alguien le faltaba la busco con la mirada y entonces la vio...

Y no tan solo Harry la vio, Ron y Ginny también vieron tal escena, era esa la dirección a la cual miraba Luna quien se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos chicos.

Todos los presentes estaban en un silencio absoluto viendo a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger besándose como si no les importara que hubieran personas observándolos.

Pov. Hermione

Después de tan ansiado beso. Me abrace a él… — ¿Dime que ahora podremos estar juntos? —le pregunto.

Siento su cuerpo tensarse —Pues creo que sí. La verdad con el Patronus creo que revele a más de alguno que te amo.

Sonrió —Sí, lindo Patronus por cierto.

Él ríe y luego coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja —Sí, es lo que provocas en mí —se aleja y me mira a los ojos—. Tengo que irme.

—No, Draco… —le acaricio la mejilla.

—Después podremos estar más tiempo juntos Herms, la guerra a acabado y lo más seguro es que yo y todos los mortifagos nos vallamos a juicio…

—Pero… tú no tienes por qué ir…

—Lo sé, pero nadie sabe nada así que es lo mejor —me da un corto beso en los labios.

Me quedo mirándole hasta que pasa por el lado de su padre, el cual por lo que me he dado cuenta ha perdido el color. Guardo mi varita, es el minuto en que yo sea valiente o al menos de la cara.

Me doy media vuelta quedando de frente con casi todo el alumnado y profesores que me ven con una cara difícil de descifrar.

En ese momento comprendo que no es el momento de dar ninguna explicación. Así que hago lo mismo que Draco, pasar por el lado de ellos y dirigirme al gran comedor.

* * *

Casi dos semanas después de que la guerra acabara; los juicios empezaron. Lo difícil, lo más difícil, para Hermione fue controlar sus sentimientos. Verlo encadenado de pies y manos, siendo juzgado es lo más doloroso que le ha tocado vivir y valla que ella si ha vivido situaciones.

Las salas de Wizengamot habían sido destruidas durante la guerra, pero habían improvisado una sala a las afueras del Londres mágico.

Necesitaban juzgar a los mortifagos apresados y enviarlos a Azkaban.

El juicio aun no daba su inicio debido a que el ministro, si habían tomado la decisión de que Kingsley fuera el que llevara a cabo todo, no había llegado.

Los nervios son ya tan diarios que se ha acostumbrado a ellos. Le dirige una mirada a Draco y él solo sonríe un poco. Hermione, puede sentir el optimismo en él.

Las puertas se abren dándole paso al ministro. Todos los presentes se ponen de pie, algo que a Hermione le recuerda un juicio muggle; no cien por ciento, pero la ubicación en la que están las personas.

Se sienta poniendo atención a los movimientos de cada persona, en ese momento se da cuenta de lo sola que esta ya que sus amigos, sentados en otro lado, no le hablan desde ese día.

—Buenas tardes —saluda el ministro—, el día de hoy llevaremos a cabo el juicio de los señores Lucius y Draco Malfoy; quienes han sido acusados de pertenecer a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Además, de torturar y matar inocentes. Procederemos con el primer testigo, que pase al frente el señor Arthur Weasley…

Hermione quiere confiar en los testimonios de los presentes, pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Su mente divaga en la conversación que tuvo con Ron y Harry después de la guerra.

_Se dirigía al gran comedor, era lo que tenía planeado, pero una mano la hizo girar quedando cara a cara con la persona._

— _¡Eres una traidora! __—__gritó Ron en su cara. Atrás del Harry y Ginny que le miraban con reproche._

—_Sí, lo soy, no tengo por qué negarlo. Ya han visto las cosas como son __—__su voz sonó firme y logró zafarse del._

— _¿Por qué, Hermione? __—__Preguntó Harry__—__ ¿Por qué, Draco Malfoy?_

_Sin poder evitarlo Hermione sonríe __—__Porque __—__y su voz se quiebra al instante. Hubiese preferido decírselos __en otro momento__—__ el corazón no elije razones Harry, simplemente me enamore del y no me arrepiento __—__trató de mantener su voz firme, pero no lo logró._

—_Entonces fue por eso… __—__dice Ron con un brillo en sus ojos__—__ por eso me desviaste la cara cuando te iba a besar y saliste corriendo… __—__los ojos azules la miraron severamente._

_Hermione lo miro a los ojos y le respondió: __—__Sí, Ron, fue por eso. Hace mucho, demasiado tiempo, que dejaste de gustarme._

—_Entonces eso quiere decir __—__dice Ginny, hablando por primera vez__— __que hace mucho estas con él y por lo tanto ¿Tú sabías todo?_

_Y el momento de la verdad ha llegado __—__Eso quiere decir que yo le he apoyado en todo lo que ustedes se pueden imaginar; en la misión, en la marca, en absolutamente TODO… __—__debía mantener mi papel, ya que ellos no sabían algunas cosas._

— _¿Cómo pudiste? Lo sabías y no nos dijiste __—__dice Ron enojado y bastante iracundo__—__ eras nuestra amiga…_

_Era__, pensó Hermione __—__Sí, tú lo dijiste, era su amiga. Sabes que Ron me aburrí de ser la perfecta Hermione, de que todos quieran que haga lo correcto. Por primera vez en la vida hice lo que quise y fui y soy feliz porque lo amo, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Si abrieran un poquito más lo ojos se darían cuenta de muchas cosas… __—__zanjado el tema se giró yéndose de allí._

El testimonio de Arthur Weasley ha terminado y alguien se sienta a su lado…

—Hola, Herms —le dice bajito.

—Hola, Luna —la castaña la mira— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También vas a declarar?

Ella asiente y mira al frente —Hoy te enteraras de algo importante, pero no te enojes con él yo se lo pedí —una sonrisa se asoma en los labios de la rubia.

¿Qué le habrá querido decir?, Hermione, por primera vez, se siente perdida.

Y así pasan y pasan algunos de sus compañeros declarando, obviamente, en contra de Draco y su padre. Hermione agradece que utilicen Veritaserum.

—Es el turno del señor Ronald Weasley —dice el ministro.

Ron, quien ha estado sentado al lado de su amigo y su hermana, se levanta y con paso firme camina hacia el lugar que le indican.

Hermione, observa como su ex mejor amigo toma la pequeña botella; la que contiene el líquido de la verdad.

Las preguntas comienzan al segundo.

—Nombre completo.

—Ronald Biluis Weasley.

— ¿Qué nos tiene que decir señor Weasley? —pregunta el ministro.

—Que Hermione Granger es cómplice de Draco Malfoy…

Se hizo un silencio absoluto nadie esperaba que Ronald Weasley digiera algo así de su mejor amiga.

Se aclaro la garganta y continúo.

—Pero antes de aclarar ese punto, he de decir que Malfoy, hijo, —enfatizó— es un mortifago de los peores; que no tan solo mato y torturo a inocentes, si no que estuvo a punto de matar a Deambulador —suspiró y prosiguió— y no solo eso, si no que como dije anteriormente tenía cómplices. Ella Hermione Granger, mi ex mejor amiga, —dijo con amargura, ya que aun le dolía lo que había pasado y por que seguía enamorado de ella—, sabía todo lo de sus planes y nunca nos dijo nada, era tanta la lealtad a esa serpiente que sabiendo todo lo que habíamos luchado por conseguir respuestas no nos dijo nunca nada, ella es peor que Draco Malfoy —siseó con todo el veneno que tenía guardado.

Ron, vio a Hermione apretar los puños y qué decir de Malfoy si no hubiera estado encadenado le habría mandado cualquier maldición. Pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió a los demás.

—Está completamente seguro de lo que dice… —preguntó el hombre un tanto sorprendido.

—Absolutamente. Ella misma nos lo dijo a Harry, a mi hermana y a mí. Además, no me extrañaría que ella allá ayudado a entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts.

El ministro reviso unos papeles, definitivamente, Hermione, se le había caído del pedestal en el que la tenía. Ron rio para sus adentros al pensar en eso.

—Bueno señor Weasley la verdad es que me ha sorprendido con su declaración, ¿Tiene algo más que agregar? —dijo seriamente.

Si había algo que agradecía, era conocer el Veritaserum. Dominarlo —Solo decir que a veces no somos todo lo que parecemos y eso quedo claro con mi ex amiga.

—Bueno señor Weasley, gracias por su declaración, puede retirarse —acto seguido el pelirrojo se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a la salida. Miro a Draco y le sonrió con triunfo.

Pov. Hermione

Desde que él se levanto presentí que algo pasaría, pero al escuchar cada palabra; me sorprendía y desilusionaba más de Ron. Juro que si no fuera quien soy le lanzaría un par de hechizos… tampoco me sorprendió que él se fuera y le restregara una sonrisa triunfadora a Draco.

—Es el turno de la señorita Hermione Granger —dice el ministro.

Me levanto, dirigiéndome al lugar indicado. Tomo el Veritaserum y las preguntas comienzan.

—Su nombre completo.

—Hermione Jean Granger.

— ¿Que nos tiene que decir, señorita, con respecto a lo que han dicho de usted? —me habla algo receloso.

—Solo puedo decir, que todo lo que dijo Ron es absolutamente cierto —mi voz suena firme y miro solo al ministro.

El hombre parece no creer lo que le he dicho —Entonces usted acepta haber sabido toda la verdad desde un principio, digo con respecto a Draco Malfoy —me mira atento.

—Si se refiere a la misión, la marca y otras cosas, lo acepto siempre lo supe, al principio me consto entenderlo. Sin embargo, convencí a Draco para que habláramos con Deambulador y así lo hicimos. Él se infiltro como un espía al igual que el profesor Snape. Si mi falta fue no decir toda esa verdad lo acepto, ya que si hubiera sido de otra forma; no tan solo él hubiese muerto si no toda su familia incluida yo.

—Bueno usted nos dice que Dumbledore lo sabía, pero no tiene pruebas de ello… —comienza a decir.

—Se equivoca —digo, antes de que continúe—, tengo una carta, creo que él sabía que esto iba a pasar —saco la carta de mi chaqueta y se la entrego.

—Gracias señorita Granger —toma la carta y la pone sobre su mesa—. Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué protegió a Draco Malfoy?,

—Proteger, creo que esa palabra no es la indicada. Como le dije a mis amigos y ahora a usted, yo lo ayude en todas las cosas que se pueden imaginar; juzgue usted mismo, aunque creo que sus pensamientos lo llevaran a creer otra cosa. Y si hablamos de proteger, creo que lo hicimos mutuamente…

— ¿Usted mantenía o mantiene una relación con él? —preguntó interesado.

—Sí, mantengo una relación con él. Hace más o menos dos años que estamos juntos. Primero comenzamos como amigos. No sé cómo surgió, solo me vi enfrascada en una conversación con él en la biblioteca. Draco y yo tenemos muchos temas de conversación y discusión. A comienzos de quinto nos hicimos novios —eso es algo que había deseado decir desde el comienzo— ¿Quiere saber algo más?

Y por primera vez en toda mi declaración miro a todos, ya que he mantenido la vista fija solo en el ministro, y me doy cuenta de que todos están sorprendidos; comentando todo lo que he dicho y los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar.

—Solo si tiene algo más que agregar.

—Sí —volví a mirarlo. Esto era algo que Draco no podía controlar y que tenía que decir—. Al principio usted dijo que él había torturado y matado. Yo le puedo asegurar que nunca fue así, fue el propio Draco quien pidió que no fuera así; se lo pidió al mismísimo Voldemort y el acepto. No sé cómo lo abra hecho, pero lo consiguió y creo que eso debería preguntárselo a él.

—Gracias por su declaración, señorita Granger, me ha aclarado varios puntos inconclusos…

Me levante mirando a nadie en particular. No quería ver esas miradas llenas de incredulidad. Además, todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

*Autora*

El ministro se dedico un par de minutos a leer la carta; frunciendo el seño casi siempre y haciendo muecas. Doblo el papel y se la entrego aun asistente, que también era una especie de jurado.

—Que pase al frente la señorita Luna Lovegood.

Al tiempo que Hermione se sentaba, Luna se levantaba arreglando su formal vestido. Atrás habían quedado esas cosas extravagantes y las locuras -y a veces verdades- en su hablar.

—_No digas más de lo que sabes —dijo una voz en mi cabeza— tú sabes controlar el Veritaserum._

—_Lo siento, Draco, pero esta vez dejare que el Veritaserum haga su efecto._

La rubia dirigió una mirada a Draco y luego miro al ministro.

Toma el Veritaserum rápidamente, aunque esta vez lo hubiese controlado hubiese dicho la verdad de todas formas.

—Su nombre es Luna Lovegood.

—No —respondió seria.

—Entonces ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios —Mi nombre es Luna… Luna Lovegood Black…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**jono. seth:** No se si leerás esto, pero gracias por decirme que había cometido un error. Ni yo me había dado cuenta. Gracias.


	3. Declaraciones finales

Hola a todos! ;)

Primero siento la demora he tenido una semana complicada, la que paso, y me fue imposible concentrarme en arreglar el capitulo.

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los follows.

**Nota autora:** Para los que leen mi otro fanfic "Walk with me" lo actualizare el jueves.

-Letra en _cursiva_ es un flash back.

Adiós. Saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Declaraciones finales**

—Su nombre es Luna Lovegood.

—No —respondió seria.

—Entonces ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios —Mi nombre es Luna… Luna Lovegood Black…

Su voz suena firme y sin titubeos. Ya no es la niña soñadora que creía en criaturas mágicas, muy fuerte le había tocado la guerra que paso. Neville, su novio en el último año, había muerto en sus brazos.

Su mirada se dirigió a los que estaban al frente suyo. Muchos tensaron la mandíbula, otros comenzaron a especular, Draco le miró con ojos entrecerrados y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

— ¿Co… cómo? —dice el ministro algo titubeante. Solo entonces Luna lo vuelve a mirar.

Ella sonríe un poco al responder: —Draco Malfoy, es mi hermano. Medio hermano en realidad.

Por unos segundos el ministro hiperventila —Señorita Lovegood me podría contar con más detalles lo que no has dicho.

—Claro. Cuando entre a Hogwarts yo no sabía que él era mi hermano. Tiempo de después en una de las excursiones que realizábamos con mi padre él considero que yo debía saber la verdad, así que me lo conto todo. En cuatro año decidí acercarme a él obviamente sin resultados —miró a Draco— no le puedo contar muchas cosas, pero le diré que somos hermanos de madre. Aunque, eso ya debe haberlo supuesto. Después de que mi padre me lo confeso, me entrego una carta que mi madre no biológica escribió antes de fallecer y lo supe. De inmediato me puse a investigar sobre mi madre biológica y su familia.

—El señor Draco Malfoy ¿Lo supo alguna vez?

—Sí, yo misma se lo conté cuando vine a verlo unos días antes, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

El ministro se puso serio, no esperaba eso; esperaba declaraciones en contra, situaciones con los mortifagos, personas que le dijeran que tenían prueba de torturas —Prosigo con lo que nos respecta… ¿Tiene que decir algo más?

Entonces la rubia esbozo una de esas sonrisillas un tanto peligrosa, recordando algo que dejaría a más de uno en shock —Sí, muchas más cosas, pero lo fundamental es que mi hermano es inocente, es decir el solo lo hizo porque Dumbledore se lo pidió y debía mantener las apariencias. Todos suponían que siendo hijo de Lucius Malfoy él sería un mortifago mas eso no es cierto; no se muchas cosas con certeza, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que él nunca tuvo la marca tenebrosa.

La rubia le sostuvo la mirada al hombre a su lado. Y supo perfectamente que no le cabía en gracia la última información —Haber señorita, ¿Usted está completamente segura?

—Sí, muy segura, él no la tiene. Yo amenace a Lucius Malfoy. Por supuesto, para él era más importante el apellido y no dejo que le hicieran la marca a Draco. La verdad es que no se cómo lo abra hecho para convencer a Voldemort, pero funciono sea lo que allá hecho.

—Valla… —logro decir—. Bueno, señorita, puede retirarse si no tiene nada más que agregar.

Se levanto y se fue a sentar directamente al lado de Hermione.

—Siento no haberlo dicho antes —le digo en un susurro.

—No te preocupes Luna, no podías haber elegido un momento mejor —Hermione le sonrió.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas declaraciones más. Draco, estaba al borde del colapso. Se sentía jodido, ya deseaba declarar y dejar a todos callados. Después de que hablara Arthur Weasley, vino su "hijito" y el muy hijo de pu… tacho de cómplice a Hermione y lo único que el rubio podía hacer era apretar los puños y maldecirle. En su mente se repetía: "Si yo hablara, Weasley".

Pero cuando Hermione declaro y dijo la verdad, no podía esperar menos de ella, se sintió afortunado de tenerla. Si bien callo algunas cosas o mejor dicho no le hicieron las preguntas correctas, él sería el que hablaría. Y después Luna, su declaración, de cierto modo, le volvió a dejar helado aunque ya sabía las cosas que diría aun no lo asimilaba.

—Que pase adelante… Blaise Zabini —dijo el ministro. El moreno se había liberado hacía solo unos días de la condena.

Draco desconecto su mente de ese sitio y permitió que su mente viajara a lo que sucedió hace unos días.

—_Señor Malfoy, tiene una visita __—__habló uno de sus custodios, parándose frente a él__—__ ¿Desea recibirla?_

—_Sí __—fue su respuesta. Aquellos aurores le miraban con asco y mientras menos contacto tuviera mejor. Además, si era Hermione deseaba verla._

_Como estaba sentado solo escucho pisadas y luego la puerta abierta._

—_Hola, Draco __—una voz melodiosa llegó a los oídos. Una voz que reconoció y a la vez no._

_Los ojos grises se toparon con los azules __—__Lovegood __—__alzó una ceja__—.__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_La rubia sin mirar se sentó a un lado de la cama donde estaba él sentado y miro al suelo __—__Draco, la verdad yo no quería que así fueran las cosas, pero debido a las circunstancias, es mejor que lo sepas y también otras cosas._

_Draco soltó una sonrisilla irónica __—__Haber Lovegood, podrías ir al grano __—__dijo con voz fastidiada._

_Ella cerró los ojos, un momento, ignorando el tono en el que le había hablado y le respondió: __—__Draco tu y yo… tu y yo somos hermanos __—__soltó sin más._

_Él la miro por un momento y luego rió. "Haber me perdí ¿Que acaba de decir?", pensó __—__Haber Lovegood, enserio si es una broma no estoy para eso… __—__Draco se levantó muy molesto alejándose de ella._

—_Escúchame bien Draco Malfoy… __—__Luna alzó un poquito su voz__—,__ no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte, yo me entere hace mucho y una de las razones por las que en los últimos años intente acercarme a ti fue por ese motivo. Luego desistí porque mi madre, nuestra madre __—__dijo subrayando las últimas dos palabras__—;__ me dijo como eras, así que solo me conforme con mirarte a lo lejos…_

_Draco se dejo caer nuevamente a la cama, convencido de lo que ella le había dicho. De cierta forma lo sospechaba o al menos que había un secreto entre sus padres __—__No puede ser cierto Lunat… Luna, tú y yo, no podemos, ¿Cómo?_

_Ella solo le acaricio la mano izquierda __—__Draco, no se muchos motivos, es fuerte enterarse así como así. Que la que creía mi madre; no lo era. Solo vi a Narcisa dos veces y cuando murió ni siquiera pude estar en su funeral, nunca le he querido preguntar a mi padre como sucedieron las cosas, aunque él solo me ha dicho que "en el corazón no se manda y que se enamoro"_

—_Yo… ¡Merlín! aun no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?_

—_Porque es necesario, además pienso declarar y decirlo y también decir que no portas la marca __—__dijo tocándole el antebrazo izquierdo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? __—__se levantó de un salto._

_Ella lo imito y se puso frente a él __—__Fui yo la que impidió eso. Amenace a Lucius, le dije que si te imponía la marca contaría a todos que yo era una Black y así su apellido se vería más que afectado no tan solo por tener una esposa que lo engañaba sino que a demás existía una hija __—__le miró seriamente__—.__ No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no te merecías eso._

—_Gracias __—susurró automáticamente. __La abrazo, ni el mismo supo porque lo hizo__—__ mi padre ¿Sabía de tu existencia antes de que lo amenazaras?, digo que eras mi hermana __—__preguntó al separarse de ella._

—_Si él lo sabía y, por supuesto, esa vez me dijo que no te contara nada __—__lo miró un momento__—__ nadie más que tú, yo y nuestros padres lo saben. Además, creo que es lo mejor, pero el día del juicio todos se enterraran y no quiero que me interceptes para no hacerlo…_

_Draco se volvió a sentar y rodo los ojos __—__No, haz lo que creas conveniente._

_Ella solo sonrió __—__Bueno me voy, nos vemos en unos días más. Adiós, Draco __—__le dio un beso en la mejilla._

—_Adiós, Luna._

Y así fue como se entero de ese secreto tan grande. La verdad es que no culpaba a su madre por la infidelidad, Lucius nunca la amo y si busco ese amor en otro no tenía nada que reprocharle.

—Que pase adelante el señor Draco Malfoy.

Con la ayuda de algunas personas se puso de pie, ya que estaba encadenado de pie y manos, tomo la bendita pócima de la verdad…

—Nombre completo.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

—Señor Malfoy, como se considera usted después de todo lo que han dicho.

Para poder responder eso tuvo que tomar varias bocadas de aire —Inocente —las personas presentes hicieron muchos ruidos, pero Draco continuo sin que nada le importara—. Como dijo mí… hermana, Luna, yo no porto la marca —como pudo logró mostrar su antebrazo libre de toda marca— y mucho menos torture a inocentes, nunca jamás.

El ministro no se sorprendió —Entonces, lo de usted solo fue una fachada —dijo para sí—. He leído la carta de su ex director y me dice exactamente lo que algunos han dicho, pero quisiera saber algo ¿Cómo logro permanecer en las filas del innombrable sin portar la marca?

Una sonrisa amarga se forjo en los labios del rubio —Como lo logre, fue difícil. El día que iba a recibirla, llego mi padre irrumpiendo el sitio en donde estábamos y discutió Voldemort. Por lo que supe después, mi padre le ofreció todo su dinero, la mansión todo lo que tenía con tal de que no me marcaran y Voldemort acepto, decidieron que para tener la marca debía pasar una prueba. En dicha prueba yo debía matar a Dumbledore. No lo hice y, por lo tanto, recibí mi castigo. No me encontraban apto para portarla y me mantuvieron con ellos, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirar. Aprender de los demás.

—Entiendo —murmuró— Draco, he de decirte que todo lo que han dicho de ti no me lo esperaba. También, me corresponde preguntarte por algo que el director señala en la carta ¿A quién estas protegiendo?

Bendito fueran los mortifagos, su padre y todos los que había conocido. Gracias a ellos ahora podía controlar el Veritaserum.

—A nadie. Además, porque motivo protegería a alguien —se mordió el labio inferior, no podía hablar no le creerían.

—Tiene razón, pero Dumbledore señala algo en su carta.

—No protejo a nadie ya se lo dije.

Él asintió — ¿Tienes algo más que agregar?

Se sintió dubitativo, no sabía si decirlo o no —Yo… yo… —miro a su padre—. Él no la mato —dijo— fueron los mortifagos, él trato de impedirlo, pero no pudo en… el fondo mi padre no es tan malo como se ve. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir —miro al ministro.

El hizo un ademan de que podía retirarse. Una vez ya incorporado, con ayuda de las personas encargadas, le condujeron hacia donde estaba anteriormente. Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione y ambos supieron quien venía. Una de las declaraciones más importantes.

—Que pase al frente el señor Harry Potter.

Harry Potter se levanto, tomo el Veritaserum, y tres personas, al instante, se tensaron.

—Nombre completo.

—Harry James Potter Evans.

—Dígame, señor Potter, que tiene que decir de los acusados…

—Tengo mucho que decir, pero sobre todo… comienzo por decir que Draco Malfoy…

* * *

A medida que cada persona iba declarando, iba confirmando su teoría; una que se había comenzado a forjar después de la guerra. Se sorprendió mucho ante la declaración de Ron, ya que este, desde la última vez, se había comenzado a alejar de ellos. Incluso yéndose de La Madriguera.

Muchas otras declaraciones habían comenzado a surgir, pero Luna, su amiga era tan especial, siempre noto que observaba a Malfoy y siempre creyó que estaba enamorada del, pero estaba muy alejado de la realidad de las cosas.

Y después Malfoy todos pensaron que era un mortifago hecho y derecho, pero, pero las vueltas que da la vida, al parecer no todo es lo que parece, ya que su ex enemigo no portaba la marca, era un fiel espía de Dumbledore.

—Harry es tu turno —le susurró al oído Ginny.

Se levantó aun procesando lo que iba a decir, tenía más que claro que no debía mentir. Controlar el Veritaserum era algo que muy pocos sabían. Se relajo y tomó la botellita de la verdad.

—Dígame, señor Potter, que tiene que decir de los acusados…

—Tengo mucho que decir, pero sobre todo… comienzo por decir que Draco Malfoy…

Se calla.

—Por favor díganos todo lo que sepa…

—Draco Malfoy es inocente, pero su padre no. Yo, llegue a esa conclusión debido a su Patronus, no lo vi, pero los que si me confirmaron que era una nutria y eso, muy a mí pesar, me confirmó lo que sospechaba. Indirectamente sabía que algo pasaba con Hermione, pero jamás imagine que se trataba de Malfoy. Aunque, debí suponerlo porque él ya no era el mismo, quiero decir que ya no nos insultaba ni nada… hubo un día, en que me pregunte que le podía estar pasando. Habían muchas cosas que yo no sabía, él para todos era un mortifago y además… —se calla no sabía si decirlo o no— mmm… en mi mente siempre estuvo presente una frase que me dijo Hermione "si abrieran un poquito más lo ojos se darían cuenta de muchas cosas" y así lo hice, bueno en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y como dije he llegado a la conclusión de que es inocente —se silencio un momento—. Si me pregunta por Lucius Malfoy, el fue lo contrario siempre expresando abiertamente ser seguidor de Voldemort y creo que es obvio que él es culpable de lo que se le acusa.

—Valla. Son muchas cosas las que nos ha dicho. Puedo deducir que nadie cambia la versión con respecto a Lucius Malfoy, pero con su hijo si hay matices. ¿Draco Malfoy cambio, cree usted, por su amiga?

—La verdad yo creo que él nunca cambio, me refiero a que él siempre supo de qué lado estar, solo que tal vez tenía miedo. Y cuando empezó a tener una relación con Hermione, ella le dio el valor de hacer lo correcto. Incluso, cuando nos secuestraron a Hermione, a Ron y a mí, el fingió no conocernos, no entendí en ese minuto la razón, aunque ahora ha quedado bastante clara. Por supuesto, el no pudo evitar lo que Bellatrix Lestrange le hizo a mi amiga.

— ¿Algo más que decir con respecto a Lucius Malfoy?

No mucho se había dicho de Lucius Malfoy, aunque no era necesario todos sabían las cosas que había hecho. Por lo que el juicio, este juicio, se había concentrado más en su hijo —Creo que no es necesario repetir todo lo que se ha dicho anteriormente. Lucius Malfoy nunca fue de mi agrado absoluto, pero, ahora, escuchando algunas declaraciones puedo decir que lo único bueno que hizo fue que no dejara de marcaran a su hijo. Independientemente de cómo fueron las circunstancias.

El ministro tuvo que reconocer que era cierto eso último —Bueno señor Potter ¿Algo más que decir?

—Sí —Harry trataría de expresarse lo más claro posible—, antes de que iniciara la guerra, me llego un sobre a mi habitación, cosa que me pareció raro, lo abrí y mi sorpresa mayor al descubrir que eran cabellos; guardados en diferentes recipientes, no llevaba nota, en ese instante no supe quien había sido. Cuando se lo conté a Hermione y Ron, me di cuenta de la luz en los ojos de mi amiga, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que ella sabía quien lo había mandado. La cuestión es que esos cabellos nos ayudaron a entrar a Gringotts.

El moreno dirigió una mirada, la primera de todas, hacia Hermione y vio como ella sonreía. Fue todo lo que necesito para comprobar quien había sido.

—Muchas gracias señor Potter puede retirarse —el ministro releyó en silencio algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Harry se levantó y camino hacia su asiento. Ginny, sentada a un lado, solo esbozo una sonrisa triste, ella ya había declarado.

* * *

Luego de la declaración del salvador del mundo mágico. En la sala, improvisada solo por un hecho puntual, reinaba el silencio esperando que el ministro tomara la decisión.

—Vamos a tomar un receso de media hora para tomar la decisión.

La castaña se levanto apresurada de su asiento acercándose lo más que pudo a Draco, se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, no hubo palabras ni gestos todo lo que pudieron haber dicho lo dijeron con esa fugas mirada.

Hermione, luego de mirarlo, se dirigió a la salida y en ese proceso se sintió un poco aturdida y mareada por el calor que hacía o los nervios del momento, pero unos brazos agiles la sostuvieron.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz conocida.

—Sí —levantó un poco la mirada y Harry le sonrió.

—Ven necesitamos hablar —le dijo.

Al ser algo improvisado. Hermione, tuvo que aceptar que extrañaba el ministerio. Afuera de la sala habían un par de sillones esparcidos en el pasillo, se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas.

Harry suspiro y luego, de una eternidad, la miro —Yo… Hermione no sé por dónde empezar. Sinceramente esto es realmente difícil, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado y por, bueno, mi comportamiento aquel día. Todavía no asumía, y aun no lo hago, el que estuvieras con Malfoy y no merecías nada de lo que te dijimos la última vez que nos vimos.

Hermione sonrió. Era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos —En ese instante supe que no era el momento de decir nada, pero Harry lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo, apoyándome a pesar de todo. Eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Yo no tengo nada que perdonar —y se abrazaron.

—Lo siento Hermy —dijo aun abrazándola.

—Hermione —una voz suave a su espalda, les hizo deshacer el abrazo.

—Ginny… —susurro la castaña. La pelirroja miraba el suelo.

Tomo una gran bocada de aire y la miro —Hermione, yo también lo siento, no debí comportarme así cuando nos vimos —luego meneo la cabeza negativamente—. La verdad es que debí comprenderte y no juzgarte, por favor perdóname.

Hermione se acerco y quedo frente a ella —No hay nada que perdonar, actuaste, ambos actuaron como buenos amigos —les sonrío.

—Gracias Herms —tanto Ginny como Harry se sintieron mejor después de hablar con ella—. Siento también lo que dijo Ron el… mmm… a cambiado mucho desde hace algún tiempo —dice Ginny.

—Sí, logre dilucidarlo, no sabes lo que me dolieron sus palabras.

Después de esas palabras siguieron hablando sobre todo. Hermione les aclaro algunas dudas a Harry y Ginny.

—Cuñada —Hermione volteó a ver quien la llamaba. Luna estaba a sus espaldas.

—Luna —dijo Harry.

—Hola, chicos —dijo sonriente—. Herms, el receso ya va a acabar.

—Tienes razón Luna vamos.

Los cuatro entraron, nuevamente, al lugar del juicio donde en pocos minutos se sabría la sentencia.

* * *

El ministro se levanto y miro a todos los presentes —Les seré sincero, este ha sido el juicio mas difícil que me ha tocado decidir. Creí que había escuchado todo, pero como el mismísimo Dumbledore me dijo en su carta "vera que no todo es lo que parece" y no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Aquí se han dicho y demostrado muchas cosas —releyó los papeles y se aclaro la garganta—. Con respecto al señor Lucius Malfoy, todos los que han declarado han coincidió en que usted si a torturado y matado, pero solo el señor Harry Potter ha destacado que usted ha hecho lo correcto a no dejar que su hijo estuviera en las filas del innombrable. Por lo tanto he decidido que se le sentencia a 25 años en Azkaban y que no optaremos por el beso del dementor en ninguna medida.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto e incomodo, todos creían firmemente que se le sentenciaría al beso del dementor. Hermione solo pudo mirar a Draco, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, sabía que le dolía esa sentencia hacia su padre, aunque él no lo demostrara.

—Continuo. Draco Malfoy, con usted me he llevado la mayor de las sorpresas, muchos han declarado en contra suya y otros a su favor. Pero a pesar de lo que todos han dicho, he tomado la decisión de que usted queda libre de todo cargo, ya que solo fue un espía actuando para Dumbledore. El juicio ha finalizado.

Acto seguido los grilletes y cadenas desaparecieron de las manos y pies del rubio.

Todo había acabado.

Todo estaría bien a partir de ahora.

Cuando dejaron que Draco pudiera moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a abrazar y besar a Hermione.

—Por fin —fue lo primero que dijo Hermione.

Él se separo un poco de ella —Sí, por fin, se acabo todo esto.

—Draco yo…

Un gran estruendo se presencio en la puerta principal dejándola totalmente destruida. El polvo envolvió el ambiente por lo que era muy poco lo que se podía ver. Involuntariamente o por auto reflejo muchas varitas se levantaron. Un grito ahogado se hizo presente. Hermione se mantenía al lado de Draco. La mayoría de los presentes habían formado un medio círculo rodeando a la persona o personas no lo sabía con certeza.

Se escucharon pasos resonando y con un hechizo no verbal el polvo se había esparcido. Dejando ver la figura de un ¿Mortifago?

—Quiero que… —movió la cabeza—. No, mejor exijo a una persona en particular…


	4. El fin

Hola a todosss!

Bueno e aquí el ultimo capitulo (queda solo el epilogo) de la historia :D

**Nota de autora:** Luego de releer y releer este capitulo fue cuando me di cuenta de lo irreal que podía ser el fanfic, pero como dije decidí subirlo de todas formas y terminar la historia como se debe.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Saludines ;)

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**dracoforevef:** Hola, me alegro mucho de que te guste. Como vez ya, por fin, e publicado. Saludos :)

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. El fin**

Había sido tremendamente fácil.

Fue una suerte de que pocos conociesen el lugar y le dio la ventaja de poder desarmar a los dos aurores que estaban afuera. Era hábil en esos menesteres, aunque nadie lo creyera se había convertido en todo un habilidoso con la varita.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala del juicio. Sintió como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Verbalizo una bombarda y la entrada se destruyo dejando un ambiente sumido en el polvo. Fue en medio de toda la confusión que agarro a la primera persona que se le cruzo y supo que era una chica, debido al grito que había pegado.

Moviéndose junto con ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado, mas eso no le atemorizo. Ya no era el imbécil que todos creían, era mucho más inteligente de lo que todos pensaban.

Avanzo unos pasos, con la chica a cuestas, y murmurando un hechizo no verbal disipo el polvo en el ambiente. Vio palidecer a muchos, no esperaban su visita, no esperaban que un mortifago apareciera. Pero, lamentablemente, él tenía un objetivo y lo quería. Sonrió a sus adentros, nadie podía imaginar lo que se venía en ese momento.

Se escucharon pasos resonando y con un hechizo no verbal el polvo se había esparcido. Dejando ver la figura de un ¿Mortifago?

—Quiero que… —movió la cabeza—. No, mejor exijo a una persona en particular…

El hombre, porque era evidentemente uno, apuntaba al cuello de…

—Oh si no matare a tu hermosa hermanita Malfoy… —dijo con fingida voz afligida y acariciando una de las mejillas de la rubia.

Luna, se estremeció y le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Draco; esa conexión inexplicable que ambos tenían le hizo darse cuenta de que ella ya sabía quién era, cuando el nombro resonó en su cabeza, palideció y dio un paso atrás. Aun así no bajo la varita.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy? —preguntó el hombre, al parecer solo él se había dado cuenta del paso que retrocedió.

En ese momento algunos le miraron, pero mantuvieron sus varitas al frente. Draco, no había retrocedido por miedo fue por la sorpresa ante tal revelación jamás creyó que pudiera ser él. Si bien era cierto había escuchado rumores, pero no los había creído.

Sin titubear, en ningún momento, avanzo hasta quedar a tan solo unos metros del mortifago.

—Por supuesto que no imbécil —siseó con odio.

—Como decía quiero solo a una persona y es a la sangre sucia, o si no tu hermanita morirá —dicho esto apretó mas su agarre contra Luna.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó el rubio, quería ganar algo de tiempo.

—No creo que te importen mis motivos, pero... —dudo— pensándolo bien; quiero a Granger porque siempre estuve enamorado de ella…

Esa confesión de cierto modo se la esperaba —Deja a Luna, podemos llegar a un trato.

—Un trato… —pareció meditarlo-. ¿Como el que hicimos tú y yo?

— ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Harry, quien estaba al lado de Hermione.

Ignorando las palabras de Potter. Draco respondió: — Cállate imbécil, si hablo tú tienes mucho más que perder que yo.

—Yo no tengo nada que perder, hoy puse todo en juego así el que está en desventaja eres tú. Escúchame Malfoy, tengo a tu hermana, quien vale más ¿Luna o Hermione?

—Las dos valen mucho para mí, ahora te exijo que sueltes a mi hermana.

— ¡NO! —gritó—. ESTOY HARTO, QUIERO A ESA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA, O LA MATARE NO ESTOY JUGANDO MALFOY. QUIERO A HERMIONE, PORQUE ELLA ES MÍA.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hallas caído tan bajo? —habló lo más calmado que pudo al oír esas palabras—, ¿Cómo no aceptas que Hermione no te ama?, sabes que podrías ir a Azkaban tan solo por amenazarnos en este momento.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Malfoy, a demás solo la quiero a ella.

—Se de lo que eres capaz, como también sé quién eres; si fueras lo suficientemente hombre darías la cara maldito.

El mortifago miro fijamente a Draco y soltó un resoplido.

Su mirada se poso en Harry Potter.

—Ah pero miren si es el salvador de mundo mágico ¿No deberías de estar celebrando tu victoria? —le escupió—. No te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo tú y yo, me debes muchas... más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Nunca te perdonare que hayas matado a Lord Voldemort. Además, no deberías preocuparte tanto por Lunática que morirá muy pronto ante cobardía de su hermano.

Draco no midió nada al decir lo siguiente. Lo odiaba desde que supo la verdad, odiaba que ese hombre fuese un codicioso y que hubiese cambiado tanto.

—Ya estuvo bueno… Weasley… una cosa es que me insultes a mí, pero a mi hermana no, me entendiste, nunca más te atrevas a hacerlo —dijo el rubio con odio.

Después de esa revelación, se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala. El mortifago, enfrente de ellos, aun tenía la máscara puesta y la capucha le cubría ligeramente el rostro. Ante tal revelación el susodicho no se tenso en ningún momento, es más sonrió aunque nadie lo notase.

Enfrente del estaban Harry, Draco, Hermione y muchos otros.

Harry, tenía su rostro tenso, apretaba de manera casi aplastante a su varita y miraba alternadamente a Draco y al _mortifago._

Draco, por su lado, sabía que esa revelación le daría el pie a Ron para hablar más de lo necesario, pero ya era hora de que las cosas se supieran.

Más atrás de ellos estaban Ginny y su familia, que al igual que los demás mantenían su varita en alto. Sus caras reflejaban sorpresa, decepción. Molly mantenía su varita y lloraba al mismo tiempo, su esposo estaba en las mismas condiciones de ella.

La sala de juicios se había convertido, sin ser previsto, en el lugar de la última disputa entre los buenos y los malos…

— ¿Que dices, Malfoy? ese no puede ser Ron —dijo Harry en un intento de que el rubio estuviese bromeando o equivocado.

El rubio no pudo contestar.

En ese instante fue el mismo mortifago el que con la mano libre se quito la capucha dejando ver el pelirrojo pelo, se quito la máscara y en ningún momento desapareció su sonrisa triunfadora.

—Ya ves, Harry, que si puedo ser yo —le dijo el orgulloso.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Ron? —Hermione tenía su rostro desencajado— me tachaste a mí de traidora y tu ¿Qué eres?

—Un espía —le respondió sin tapujos y suspiro—. Además, mi querida sangre sucia —le escupió lo último—, siempre tan inteligente ¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que tu querido noviecito sabía que yo me había convertido en un mortifago?

Hermione miro a Draco — ¿Es verdad lo que dice? —le preguntó temerosa la chica. Había sido realmente impactante, para ella, saber que su amigo era un mortifago, pero ahora resultaba que su novio lo sabía.

—Sí —se limito a responder él—, teníamos un trato y ahora lo acabas de romper —se dirigió al pelirrojo.

Ron bufo —Él que lo ha roto has sido tú, idiota.

—Me pueden explicar de qué mierda hablan —la voz de Harry sonó firme y casi todos le miraron.

—Vamos Malfoy, no tan valiente, cuéntales nuestro "trato" —enfatizó la última palabra.

La sentencia podría ser revocada, pero ya todo estaba dicho y necesitaba sacar a Luna de donde estaba —Se controlar el Veritaserum y siento no haber sido sincero —se lamentó el rubio—. El mismo día en el que yo debí hacerme la marca, otra persona se iniciaría. Por supuesto, no sabía quién era en ese minuto.

—Ahora viene lo mejor —dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

Draco lo ignoro —Nuestro trato consistía en que yo… yo debía ayudarlo a atrapar a Longbottom en la guerra —le costó articular esa palabra ya que Longbottom era el novio de su hermana, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía—, él era tan o más esencial que Potter. Si yo no lo hacia él le diría a mi padre que estaba contigo Hermione… yo me negué en ese momento.

Pero lo pensé mejor y acepte. Lo atrapamos, Weasley lo torturo y yo solo miraba. Cuando termino, ayude a Longbottom como no estaba muy herido lo traslade a otro lugar, pero Weasley me pillo y lo mato. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero en eso apareció mi padre y después de eso te busque Hermione —terminó el rubio con tono afligido.

Luna, por su lado, sin reprimir lágrimas comenzó a llorar estaba tan… tan enojada, furiosa, ¿Decepcionada?, su hermano había ayudado a capturar a su novio, Neville. Se removió con angustia en los brazos de Ron, pero este apretó más su agarre.

Draco, no permitiría que lo culparan de algo que no había hecho. Fue un estúpido al ayudarlo, pero después ayudo a Longbottom y trato de protegerlo lo que más pudo —Potter, nunca te preguntaste porque tu amigo, en medio de esa "excursión" que ustedes hicieron, despareció. Si creyeron que fue porque deseaba estar con su familia, estaban equivocados fue la quemazón de la marca la que no lo dejaba tranquilo; el llamado. Si Potter, Weasley, tu mejor amigo es un mortifago. De ese modo ayudo a los demás, diciéndoles tus puntos débiles, a quien atacar, a que personas apresar en Malfoy Manor, como hacerlo y donde encontrarlos.

Harry, lo no podía creer, estaba como en estado de shock y trato, en vano, de convencerse de que Ron no había hecho nada de eso, pero sabía que un mortifago había matado a Neville y además Malfoy lo había protegido y ayudado. Definitivamente el mundo estaba mal, muy mal y al revés. Pensó que Malfoy era tan o más culpable que Ron, pero ese punto lo aclararía después, necesitaba, si salía de allí, un pensadero.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Harry se dirigió al rubio.

—No fue por el trato si es lo que piensas. No tenía pruebas para declararlo culpable de algo, sabes perfectamente que los recuerdos se pueden alterar y que, lo más probable, fuese que no los tomasen en cuenta siendo quien soy. Soy Malfoy, el Weasley ¿A quién crees que le hubieran creído?

Harry, proceso un poco la nueva información— Ron, por favor suelta a Luna —de cierta forma Malfoy, tenía un poco de razón nadie le hubiese creído. Por primera vez deseo que existiera algo más potente que el Veritaserum.

El pelirrojo, miro a todos, tenía su varita apuntando al cuello de la chica, estaba en la mismísima sala de juicios y el tenía el control. Cualquier movimiento en falso y el mataría a la Lunática. Se sentía, por primera vez, poderoso teniendo a todos en su mano. Él solo quería a Hermione, no la amaba, es mas solo quería vengarse de ella, usarla y luego botarla como a una vil botella plástica.

—Ya dije lo que quiero, para poder liberarla —contestó aburrido el pelirrojo.

—No, Hermione no irá contigo.

—Pobre Luna, su hermanito prefiere a la sangre sucia —dijo en tono burlón.

Luna maquinaba un plan para poder liberarse de ese pelirrojo que alguna vez le había gustado y agradeció el nunca habérsele insinuado. Se sentía un poco más tranquila, pensó las cosas bien y se dio cuenta de que si Draco hubiera sabido que eran hermanos, tal vez no habría ayudado a Ron…

—Ron —habló la rubia, el pelirrojo la miro un momento—. Mátame, deseo estar con él… —dijo seriamente era lo mejor deseaba reencontrarse con Neville.

Ron apretó mas la varita contra la chica, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre se escurriera por su cuello —No tenía pensado esto, pero como ya me estoy hartando… —hablo para todos— espero que tu hermanito no se sienta culpable por esto… —susurró en su oído— Avada Ked…

— ¡NO!… Expelliarmus.

Justo antes que la maldición le llegara, Luna se había escurrido de los brazos del chico; le había dicho su plan a Draco y ambos habían maquinado la mejor solución. El pelirrojo fue desarmado y su varita cayó a pocos pasos del.

—Estas en desventaja comadreja —habló Draco, cuando puso a salvo a Luna.

Ron se tomo la muñeca dañada por el hechizo —No lo creo Malfoy —en un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo, recogió su varita—: Avada Kedavra —pronunció con el más puro odio.

Nadie fue lo suficientemente ágil como para atraparlo en ese momento. Solo fueron consientes del cuerpo inerte que cayó al suelo, con la miraba fija en dirección hacia su asesino, los ojos de la víctima había perdido toda la luz que poseían dejando así sin vida a la persona.


	5. Epílogo: No todo es lo que parece

Hola a todos!

Pues "This is the end" :'c

Creo me no podría expresar con palabras lo agradecida que estoy por seguir esta historia tan, tan, irreal. Gracias por el apoyo cada vez que actualizaba y por que cada día iban siendo mas y mas personas que la ponían en los favoritos o follows.

**Nota de autora:** Letra en _cursiva_ es un flash back!

Gracias a todos/as.

Bye y saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Epílogo: No todo es lo que parece**

Dolía, dolía mucho saber la verdad de las cosas…

Pero, sin duda, dolía mas ver el dolor en las personas. Una de las familias más afectadas: fueron los Weasleys al saber que uno de sus hijos estaba en las filas del innombrable mientras que, supuestamente, peleaba por el bando de los buenos.

El juicio, este juicio, solo sirvió para que las heridas que estaban por sanarse se reabrieran.

Y para que nos diéramos cuenta de que quizás "No todo es lo que parece".

A pesar del tiempo, de los días, de los meses, de los años; las consecuencias de ese día aun están. Por supuesto, cada día menos palpables.

Quizás lo más doloroso fue enterrar a un ser querido. Muy pocas personas fueron las que asistieron al funeral, pero a pesar de eso estaban sus cercanos, su familia, los amigos…

Ese día fue nublado, casi lluvioso, definitivamente el clima los acompañaba. Deseaban, todos en ese momento, que él no hubiera muerto a pesar de sus errores y tropiezos era una persona que se había arrepentido…

Para muchos ese día significo que podrían vivir felices, pero una persona en especial no sentía esa sensación; aun no asimilaba todo lo ocurrido.

Porque ese día un Malfoy cerró sus ojos para siempre…

* * *

_~~Años después~~_

Una rubiecita de casi siete años corría alejándose de la persona que la acompañaba. Quería ser la primera en llegar y lo consiguió.

—Hola —dijo casi sin aliento— fui la primera en llegar.

Se arrodillo acariciando la placa de la tumba, tocando el nombre sobresaliente de esta.

—Bueno que te cuento —se llevo la pequeña mano hacia el mentón—. Ya he hecho algo de magia espontanea, creo que eso ya te lo he contado —soltó un risita—. Sabes, ya quiero entrar a Hogwarts aunque mamá dice que soy muy pequeña aun —hizo una mueca—, siempre le he preguntado en que casa me pondrían y ella me contesta que podría quedar el Gryffindor, como ella, o en Slytherin, yo quiero ser tu orgullo y quedar en Slytherin —se le quebró la voz con lo último—, me hubiera gustado conocerte —los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas— se que no sabías que yo nacería, mi madre apenas tenía un mes cuando tu moriste. Gracias por salvarla abuelo —dijo hipando la pequeña.

—Lucia —el padre de la niña se acerco y se arrodillo junto a su lado besándole los risos que había heredado de su madre—, no llores, hija, a tu abuelo no le hubiera gustado eso.

—Lo sé, es que… —la pequeña se seco las lágrimas— me hubiera gustado conocerlo, aunque me odiase.

Él se levanto y ayudo a su hija a hacer lo mismo — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Soy mestiza papi, él no quería que te casaras con mamá.

—Hija… —Draco se puso a la altura de ella— ya hemos hablado de eso, muy a su pesar tu abuelo sabía que Hermione era mi felicidad. Creo que por eso se interpuso para que a ella no le pasara nada.

— ¿Crees que me hubiera querido?

—Por supuesto que si princesa.

Padre e hija se abrazaron. Después de unos minutos la pequeña Malfoy puso las flores que le habían comprado, cada cierto tiempo ella y su padre venían, y a veces los acompañaba Hermione.

—Vamos —le dice Draco.

—Sí, vamos —Lucia se despido en silencio de su abuelo, alejándose con su padre.

* * *

_Unas horas después._

Al llegar a la casa Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca, estar en ese lugar le ayudaba a pensar. Y es que, a pesar de los años, aun no puede asimilar todo lo que paso ese día. Exactamente hace siete años.

De cierto modo, siempre pensó que había sido su culpa; si hubiera hablado antes quizás nada de eso hubiese pasado. Se sentó en el sillón, sirviéndose una copa de whisky de fuego.

_Luna se había escurrido de los brazos del chico; le había dicho su plan a Draco y ambos habían maquinado la mejor solución. El pelirrojo fue desarmado y su varita cayó a pocos pasos del._

—_Estas en desventaja comadreja —habló Draco, cuando puso a salvo a Luna._

_Ron se tomo la muñeca dañada por el hechizo —No lo creo Malfoy —en un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo, recogió su varita—: Avada Kedavra —pronunció con el más puro odio._

_Pero aquella maldición imperdonable no iba hacia Draco, Harry o Luna. Iba directamente hacia Hermione. El hechizo fue más rápido que cualquier cosa que hubiese podido hacer, al momento de percatarse de lo sucedido; él ya estaba sin vida, mirando a Weasley. No supo en qué minuto su padre se había logrado zafar de donde estaba ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, creía que se lo habían llevado directo a Azkaban luego de la sentencia._

_No se preocupo de nada mas, se acerque a él y cayó de rodillas junto a su cuerpo. Le afectaba, pero de una manera diferente a la que creyó tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de matar a Weasley._

_¡Matar!_

_Se levanto, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que había caído, tenía su varita y le apunto. _

—_ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO WEASLEY __—__gritó con odio._

—_Mátame Malfoy, conviértete en lo que nunca fuiste _—_dice burlándose y riendo como un desquiciado._

_Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Harry lo tomó de la ropa, jalándolo hacia atrás. Sujetándolo mejor dicho._

_Fue en ese momento en el que los aurores, una gran cantidad, entraron tomándolo y aturdiéndolo para llevárselo de ahí._

—Draco —el sobresalto es automático. Ella le mira desde la puerta—, trata de no pensar más en eso —se acerca a él sentándose en sus piernas. _"Como es que siempre sabe lo que pienso"_, cavila el rubio.

—Lo intento, pero hoy y ahora es difícil no acordarse.

Le da un corto beso en los labios —Lo sé cariño, pero sabes que él siempre estará contigo. A pesar de todo.

—Te amo, Hermione.

—Te amo, Draco —me besa el cuello—. Recuerda que debemos ir mas tarde a casa de Harry y Ginny.

Él bufa — ¿Enserio debemos ir? —no se llevaba ni bien ni mal con Harry Potter, pero a veces se sentía incomodo.

—Sabes que si, además también ira Luna y Rolf…

Debía reconocer que le había dado un buen punto. Hace mucho que no ve a su hermana.

—Está bien —dice resignado—, pero ¿Te sientes bien? —acto seguido toca el vientre de 5 meses de su esposa.

—Sí, muy bien —le sonríe, él se acerca a su rostro y sus labios se funden en beso tierno que se torna más pasional. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separan—. Iré… iré a preparar a Lucia… —dice con la respiración agitada, su esposo la ayuda a ponerse de pie y así sale de la biblioteca.

Draco, se acomodo más en el sillón cerrando los ojos, la vida, su vida a pesar de todo era perfecta… ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

* * *

Si les dijera que la vida es perfecta, les estaría mintiendo.

Pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que cada persona, hace su vida perfecta a su manera.

La decepción, el dolor, la rabia, aun estaban en sus corazones, porque ese día, el del juicio, es en donde muchas verdades salieron a la luz.

Nuestros queridos protagonistas, tuvieron su vida feliz dentro de todo lo que les paso.

**Harry y Ginny:** esperaron un año más para poder casarse, tienen 2 hijos James y Albus Potter y la pequeña Lily que viene en camino, ya que Ginny tiene seis meses de embarazo.

Tanto Harry como Ginny sufrieron mucho al enterarse de que Ron era un mortifago. Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidieron casarse un año después.

Regularmente cenan junto a Hermione y Draco y en ocasiones con Luna y su esposo. Harry y Draco se llevan bien o tratan de comportarse, ya que al menos pueden conversar más civilizadamente.

Después de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, a los días siguientes, Harry finalmente consiguió su cometido: un pensadero. Fue ahí donde Draco les mostro a todos las situaciones, problemas, por los que tuvo que pasar y también les mostro todo lo que respectaba a Ron.

.

**Luna**: a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ella y Draco aclararon muchas cosas que tenían pendientes. Decidió viajar por un tiempo, aunque antes de hacerlo visito la tumba de su novio Neville Longbottom, para, de cierto modo, despedirse del jurándole que trataría de volver a ser la misma.

En sus viajes y excursiones, volvió a hacer la chica soñadora que creía en criaturas mágicas, y conoció al que ahora es su esposo Rolf Scamander. Su noviazgo duro tres años y posteriormente se casaron. Hoy en día tienen dos hijos Lysander y Lorcan Scamander (gemelos) y esperan a su tercer hijo, aunque aún no saben el sexo del bebe.

.

**Draco y Hermione:** a pesar de las dificultades, de los altos y bajos de la relación, hoy en día forman una hermosa familia. Cuando fue el ataque, Hermione, sin saberlo, tenía apenas un mes de gestación. Fue ese mismo día en el que ambos se enteraron de que serian padres.

Decidieron casarse a los meses después, posteriormente nació Lucia quien llevaba ese nombre en honor a Lucius Malfoy.

Vivían en la mansión Malfoy que había sido redecorada y reconstruida, constantemente visitaban a los padres de Hermione a quienes se les había devuelto su memoria a los días siguientes.

Hermione esperaba a su segundo hijo, apenas y tenía cinco meses.

.

**Ron**: fue un caso aparte. Las palabras justas serian "nada es lo que parece". Porque, simplemente, nadie espero que declarara en contra de su ex mejor amiga por muy dolido que estuviera, nadie esperaba que atacase al final de un juicio, nadie esperaba que fuera mortifago, nadie esperaba que conjurara y matara a alguien, nadie esperaba que fuera un traidor.

No hubo necesidad de que se le llevara a juicio, inmediatamente fue condenado al beso del dementor. Tomaron su declaración del porque había hecho todo eso y sus respuestas siempre fueron: ¡Que odiaba a Harry Potter y ser el segundón del! ¡Que no podía soportar que Hermione estuviese con otro! ¡Que no se arrepentía!

Murió tres años después.

* * *

Estaban reunidos en casa de Harry, también estaban Luna y Rolf. Ya habían cenado y ahora estábamos charlando animadamente.

—Chicos que les parece si hacemos un brindis —dice Harry tomando una botella de hidromiel.

Todos asintieron, por supuesto que Luna, Ginny y Hermione se tomarían un jugo por sus embarazos. Cuando los vasos estuvieron servidos se dispusieron a brindar.

— ¿Por qué brindamos? —pregunta Ginny.

—Por el amor —le responde Draco— porque es el único sentimiento que nos mantiene unidos y es lo único verdadero que nos une como parejas —toma de la mano a Hermione y le da un beso.

—Entonces un brindis por eso —dice Ginny.

— ¡Por el amor! —dijeron todos al unisonó.

Sí, su vida ahora era perfecta con Draco, sus dos hijos o mejor dicho tres. Aun no se lo comentaba a Draco, pero días anteriores había ido a San Mungo en donde le dijeron que tendría gemelos. Quizás esta noche sea la ocasión de decírselo…

**Fin…**

.

.

.

* * *

**dracoforever:** Hola. Graciaaas! Pues si es muy irreal, pero a mi me gustan así jejej. Saludos!

**Cinthia akai:** Hola, gracias, me alegro de que te alla gustado. Pues ya lo veras en este epilogo. :) Saludos!


End file.
